Remember When You Dared me to Lick that Swing Set?
by mrld97
Summary: "Remember that time you dared me to lick that swing set?"  Sam asked, coughing into the can she probably grabbed from downstairs.  "No.  I said, 'Sam, don't lick the swing set,' and you said, 'Don't tell me what to do, Benson.' And licked the swingset!"


**Author's Note: One shot! I just thought of it because the episode was just on, and I was all, "Hey, I should make this a Fanfiction!" So yeah, I hope you like it, and I'm sorry if you don't. Review? OH by the way, sorry if I mess up the one line, it's by memory, and it might be off. So I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly!**

"Remember that time you dared me to lick that swing set?" Sam asked, coughing into the can she probably grabbed from downstairs.

"No. I said, 'Sam, _don't _lick the swing set,' and you said, 'Don't tell me what to do, Benson.' And then you licked the swing set!"

_**~Flashback to that Day~**_

Sam, Carly, and Freddie were walking back to Carly's apartment after school, when they passed the old, beat up playground.

"_HEY!_ Freddie, do you remember when I pushed you off that swing last year?" Sam asked Freddie, pointing to a rusty swing that lost its color.

Freddie groaned, "Yes. When I got home my mom bandaged me so tight I couldn't move my leg." He said in his high, twelve year old voice, showing his braces with the blue rubber bands he just got.

Sam smiled, "I want to play! Come on Carls! Nub!" She dropped her bag on the sidewalk and walked to the swing set.

Freddie and Carly looked at her, confused.

"Sam! You are 12 years old! Don't you think you are too old to be playing on a playground?" Carly asked.

"Come _on_! I don't want to do homework! Just a few minutes!" Sam tried to convince her.

"_You_ can! But I have to go home and do my homework, Spencer has an art exhibit later, and I have to go!"

Sam groaned, "Ugh! Why do you have to go?"

Carly put her hands on her hips and laughed, "'Cause I'm his sister!"

Sam shrugged, "Fine."

"If you _have_ to play, stay with Freddie. I got to go." Carly smiled.

Sam smirked, and Freddie stared at her, "I'm kind of scared." He said.

Carly sang, "Later!"

When Carly left, Freddie looked at Sam, "I am _not_ going on the swings!"

Sam grabbed his sleeve and tugged him to the playground, "Aw but you _love_ the swings I saw you playing on them last weekend!" She joked.

Freddie rolled his eyes, "Yeah, 'cause I just _love_ swinging on those death swings."

Sam stopped at the swings, "Do you have a sharpie?"

Freddie took a step away from her, "The last time I gave you a sharpie you drew on my face!"

"I'm not going to do that this time! We have to write on the slide!"

Freddie reached into his backpack, and pulled out a black sharpie, "You promise you won't write on me?"

Sam snatched it out of his hand, "Nope."

Freddie sighed, and Sam scribbled on the rusted slide.

"What are you writing?"

Freddie looked at the writing, it said; _Sam and Freddie were here 9/18/05. P.S. Sam Loves Ham. P.P.S. Sam Hates Freddie._

Freddie rolled his eyes, and Sam said, "Hey, look at the color the swing set turned!"

Freddie looked at the swing set that turned a light pink color. He remembers a few years ago when it was red.

"Um, pink?" Freddie asked, confused at why she asked.

"NO! The exact same color as ham!"

"Wow, I've never seen a girl so obsessed." Freddie mumbled.

"Well now you have." Sam said, walking to the pink- I mean, ham, colored swing set.

"I want to lick it." Sam said, "It looks to good. Like ham!"

Freddie ran up, "Don't lick it! You will get sick!"

"Don' tell me what to do, Benson!" Sam shouted, and went ahead and licked the pole.

"_Oh, Sam…" _ Freddie thought.

Next thing he knew Sam was spitting into the grass, "EW! Freddie! Why did you dare me to lick the swing set! That was disgusting!"

"I didn't! You did it by yourself! I told you _not_ to!" Freddie threw my hands up in the air.

Sam grabbed my backpack, and a second later she was throwing up into it.

Freddie groaned, "My books!"

Then Freddie realized Sam was throwing up, "Oh, uh," he sighed and walked over to her.

He quickly slipped the rubber band off his wrist, which he needed to roll up his social studies poster, and tied Sam's long, blonde curls back.

"Aw, man! I'm not feeling too hot." Sam groaned.

Freddie reached into the side pocket of my bag, and grabbed my water bottle and handed it to her.

She grabbed it and drank it, even though he already drank out of it.

Freddie put his hand on Sam's shoulder, and Sam said, "Well, that didn't taste like ham at all."

Freddie laughed, "I told you not to lick it!"

Sam shrugged, "I should listen to you more often Frednub. That tasted like little kid's filthy fingers, and Carly's brownies."

"Yeah, you should listen to me."

Sam giggled, "Or maybe I could just think about it before doing it."

"How about you listen to me right now, and see how hard it is, "Freddie smiled, "Kiss me."

Sam raised her eyebrows, "Excuse me?"

"Bet you regret saying you would listen to me now, huh?"

"What happened to thinking before doing something?" Sam questioned.

"Okay, you can go with that one."

Sam shrugged, and quickly kissed Freddie on this lips.

Freddie blinked, "What was that for?"

"You told me to do it."

"But I didn't think you would do it! You said you would think before doing something!"

"Yeah, I forgot to. So, how about from now on, we say I never kissed you. Deal?"

"Deal!" Freddie quickly agreed.

"Good." Sam said, and walked to the slide, and took the sharpie she put in her pocket and crossed the words out.

When Freddie looked at it, she crossed out the _P.P.S. Sam hates Freddie_.

Freddie couldn't help but smile.

When they both walked off, Sam said, "Kissing is really gross."

"Yeah, _really_ gross."

_"_I never wanna kiss you again." Sam said.

_ "_Me neither!" Freddie said.

They both looked at each other, and Freddie leaned in and kissed Sam this time.

They both pulled back, and looked at the ground.

"Still gross." Freddie said.

"Yeah, I couldn't agree more!" Sam said, and they both left the park, smiling.

_**~End of Flashback~**_

"Do you think it's still there?" Sam asked Freddie, the next day, when she was no longer throwing up.

"Do I think what's still where?" Freddie asked, completely confused.

"The writing I wrote on the swing set!" Sam told him.

"Oh," Freddie smiled, "I don't know. Want to check?"

"Yes! Let's go!"

Sure enough, when they got to the same rusty slide, it was still there… along with a bunch of other words, all of which saying '_Seddie!' _or _"SEDDIE FOREVER!"_ next to our writing, written by iCarly fans.

Sam laughed, and so did Freddie.

"That's so crazy." Freddie said.

"I know, right?"

"You just crossed out that you said you hate me, I wonder what they would do if they knew we kissed." Freddie said.

"Those "Seddie" fans' heads will explode. They will explode pudding."

"Sam old Sam."

Sam grinned, "Always and forever!"

In that moment, Sam and Freddie looked at each other, and both leaned in to kiss.

They both looked away right after.

Sam laughed, "Psh."

"Still gross. Especially with you."

"Ha! Couldn't agree more!"

They both smiled at each other.


End file.
